Death By Spork
by Hatsuyuki Suki
Summary: Davide's in trouble and only his friends can help him get out of this one. That is unless he pulls out too many puns and they have to kill him themselves......Beware the Spork! Really it's actually better that than what the summary says.


**Author's Note:** Sorry if the story line gets a bit confusing. I tend to ramble about stupid stuff so if you see me inserting a comment, don't mind it please.  Anyway this idea kind of popped into my head like 11:00 at night and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. Oh and Happy Birthday Anne. Hope this makes you smile. And for all those who reads this hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story. 

**Disclaimer:** I'm sadly to announce that I don't and will never own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I'd make sure Mizuki never wore that purple turtleneck with roses on it. *shivers*

* * *

A bright beautiful day came through as summer started rolling closer along the month of June. In a near by park/tennis court, the Rokkaku tennis Regulars had just finished their training for the day. As the regulars began to clean up the courts, a girl with straight caramel brown hair a little past her shoulders and large light blue eyes walked towards the fence.

"Koji-kun, you guys done with practice?" the cheerful girl asked.

"Hai, we're just cleaning up Yumi-chan," replied Saeki. "You don't mind waiting for me to finish do you?" he questioned worriedly.

"Oh, of course not," she answered back happily.

"Ne Yumi-senpai, you seem really excited today. Oh I know. You and Saeki-sempai must be going somewhere after this, right?" asked the Freshen captain. The boy was quite proud of his knowledge/guess (^-^). Upon his acquisition, both Yumi and Saeki turned a deep shade of red.

"N-no! That's not it Aoi-kun. The reason to why I'm happy, if you must know, is because Sarai-chan's birthday's in two days. I can't wait to give her her present." Yumi's face had went back to its normal shade save for the light blush across her cheeks. As talk continued on the subject of a girl named Sarai's birthday, unknown to the others, a brownish/orange haired boy paled slightly when he heard the news.

"Ah, Davide-kun have you gotten Sarai her gift? Then again you probably knew about this before hand". Yumi rambled with a happy smile placed on her face. After she had stopped the whole team looked at Davide. An awkward silence filled the court.

Yumi blinked a couple of times to process what the silence had meant. "Wait! Don't tell me you forgot and didn't get a gift for her." She shouted in shock. In the progress of the realization, Kurobane had kicked Davide in the head.

"Ack, what was that suppose to be for Bane-sempai?" Davide flustterly shouted at him.

"You know why I kicked you so don't go yelling at me. Baka! What kind of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday," Kurobane yelled back. The rest of the group either shook their head or sweat-dropped at the scene presented before them. Snapping out of her surprise, Yumi tries to stop the oncoming headache.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't think we need anyone to have a serious injury since you guys have a match coming up. Anyways, Davide-kun I suggest you start thinking of a gift to get her," Yumi seemed to have been concerned about something as she spoke those words.

"Eh? What's the matter Yumi-senpai? I don't think Moshito-senpai would be really mad about it if someone forgot to get her a present. She seems so nice about stuff like that." Aoi questions innocently.

"Uh, um well you see *cough*, Sarai has a tendency to threaten people by saying that she'll stab them with a spork." Yumi supplied with a sympathetic expression. At the reply, both Davide and Kurobane froze. Davide seemed to have paled down another shade while Kurobane bursted out laughing.

"I know it's mean to laugh about something like that but really, a spork?" Yumi only sighed in defeat and ignored Kurobane's comment.

"All right," she spoke dejectedly, "Since it would be bad to have you dead or injured, I'm going to help you out a bit. At least this way things won't be awkward later on."

"That's a good idea Yumi-senpai. I definitely want to take part in this plan to help Davide-sempai." Aoi shouted eagerly. The rest of the team agreed to help as well to make sure nothing bad happens to their good friend, regardless of his bad puns or not. The group looked towards the one which they have been talking about and found him standing there looking out into space.

_'Now I can understand why the two of them are together'_

Shaking their heads, the team drags Davide towards the little circle they had formed.

"Okay so here's the plan," Yumi hushed.

* * *

In a classroom at Rokkaku Jr. High School at a girl with fire like colored hair down to her mid-back. She had warm chocolate brown eyes. She was looking out the window while listening to her ipod. Upon closer inspection, the girl would seem to be in her own world and spacing out. Unknown to her, her little moment of bliss would be ruined by a certain someone.

"*Bang* Sarai-chan! God, I couldn't find you anywhere." Yumi shouted loudly. Taking a better look at the scene we can find Yumi standing in the doorway blinking owlishly really confused. The desk in which Sarai was once sitting in is now empty but for a piece of paper. If we look down on the floor we can see Sarai sitting there with a tick mark on her head and glaring angrily at Yumi.

"Uh … Sarai-chan? Hmm, I thought she was in here. That's odd I could have sworn I saw her." Yumi muttered extremely confused.

"Yumi! Did you really have to barge into the room?" Sarai growled angrily. "I was actually having a nice day dream," she whispered under her breath.

"Huh? You say something Sarai?" Sarai sighed as she got off the floor and into her chair.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore." Sarai shook her head towards Yumi while a small blush sat on her face. "So what's up?"

"Umm…uhh…oh! Sorry, I kind of forgot what is was that I wanted to say. Anyway, are you excited about your birthday?" Yumi chirped. She had moved herself from the doorway to the seat in front of Sarai.

"Pft, of course. Who wouldn't be excited about their own birthday. Only a retard would hate their birthday." Sarai exclaimed. Yumi just sweat-dropped at what she had heard.

"Uh right. Moving along." Yumi tried to remove whatever sad thoughts clouded her mind. "Have you and Davide-kun figured out what the two of you are doing for your birthday?" she smiled thoughtfully. (AN: Hint Hint something evil's going on in her mind. Uh right sorry just ignore me) At the question Sarai's mood seemed to have dropped a few notched as she turned to the window and frowned.

Nah, not yet. I haven't really mentioned anything about my birthday to him actually. So yeah, I guess he doesn't know it's on Tuesday or anything." Sarai seemed to have been proud of what she had said as continued to look out the window.

_'Sigh will at least now I know why Davide-kun was so clueless when I mentioned it. I guess I shouldn't have placed so much hope on her.'_

'Black dress with the tights underneath, I got the breath of her last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress but she ain't got no need she's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east. T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your checks while my tongues on the inside of some other girl's teeth. T-tell your if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f***ing scared of him'

"Sarai-chan just pick up your cell and stop dancing" Yumi shouted franticly and hoped nobody came by and say Sarai's awkward dancing.

"Oh keep you pant's on it's only a text. Oh wait, no it's from Davide." As Sarai started to text back a reply with her amazingly fast speed texting skills (AN: No seriously I have a friend that can test really fast. It's to the point that her fingers are a blur. *cough* Kelly*cough*). After replying Sarai seemed to be all smiles as she happily put her cell away.

"So… what did he say? Oh, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. After all you relationship is-"

"I'll tell you," Sarai interrupted Yumi's pointless rambling.

"Okay," Yumi was already gitty even though she knew what it says.

"He asked me if we could hang out later on Tuesday. If I haven't been wasted away by tie yet that is." Sarai was smiling even wider if that could be possible. "I know he's trying to pull a pun, but it seems more sweet than funny to me," she continued and faced the window while she closed her eyes.

_'Well, not exactly what I told him to say but it worked. Then again Bane-sempi probably gave him a kick in the head for it.'_

"Ah, just a question. What would you do if he knew about your birthday and he didn't get you anything or forgot about the whole thing?" Yeah Yumi was just extremely curious to what Sarai would say.

"Ha. If he did forget I'd be and angry and probably threaten him saying I'll stab him with a spork," Yumi just sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously.

_'Thank god we have something planned out. I'll just have to continue to remind him each year to save his head'_

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't really do that, but I would be angry and sad though. Oh it's getting late we should get going." Sarai jumped up in haste upon recognition. "Oh yeah, I thought you and Saeki-sempai were going to walk home together today." Sarai said in a suggesting matter. Yumi went bright red.

"W-well, he had something he needed to take care of and I wanted to talk to you. So… oh forget it. Let's just head home." Yumi stuttered out defeated. She grabbed her stuff and walked out with Sarai.

* * *

**Tuesday**

School had ended already and Sarai's father had given her her present in the morning before he left for work. Her grandmother had gone out to hang out with some of her friends leave Sarai in the house alone. For Sarai, I doubt that there was anything she could complain about that day. Well maybe besides the fact that two of her best friends were sitting on her bed watching her freak out quite amused.

"Ahh, you know you two aren't really helping me too much." She exclaimed.

"Hey! We did do something. We helped pick out an outfit for you to wear. Stop complaining and put them on. He'll probably be here soon." Replied a red haired girl tiredly.

"Rei-chan's right Sarai-chan. Just calm down and put the outfit on. The only reason you're freaking out is because we chose a skirt for you to wear. Just get over it and put it on. I bet Davide-kun would be happy to see you in the cute outfit. Plus Rei-chan's guesses tend to be right sometimes." Yumi supported her friend.

"I know but-"

"JUST PUT IT ON" the two's shout interrupted Sarai's sentence.

"Fine, I'll go and put the skirt on." With that Sarai left the room and headed to the bathroom to change. In the mean time, Rei and Yumi started to discuss how the plan was going to work.

"Anyways, we'll meet up with the other guys after Sarai-chan and Davide-kun leaves the street. After that we'll tail them to make sure nothing gets in their way." Yumi explained the plan to Rei.

"Okay so all we have to worry about is to stay hidden right?"

"Yeah, other than that there's really nothing else." At the sound of a doorbell the two shot up and bulleted to the bathroom. Yelling at the door, the two dragged Sarai out and down to the front door. Once situated the two of them went back upstairs and hide.

Sarai took a shaky breath. _'Seriously why am I so nervous? It's not like we never hung out together alone before.'_ Casting aside her thoughts she opened the door and stood face to face with Davide himself.

"Uhh, hey." Sarai quickly closed the door after her and dragged Davide out of the house's premises. When she felt comfortable in the area they were in she let his arm go and started to walk normally. "So where are we going today?" she questioned her boyfriend.

"Well I was thinking we could head to the beach since it's a nice day out." He seemed a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh…you look nice in that outfit" A small blush rode across his face.

"Oh thanks. I think we should get going." As the two of them walked off to head to the beach, behind them seven figures followed them in the shadows.

As the couple got closer to the shore, Sarai noticed that Davide had been spacing out a lot during their walk. She was starting to worry that something bad was going to happen. Once at the beach, Davide started walking down the shore. Confused Sarai only followed him till her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where are we going Davide?" Upon her question he stopped walking. He turned around and looked at her. The silence made Sarai nervous and she fidgeted as Davide looked at her. A few moments later he smiled and turned to face the water. Even more confused at his smile and extremely quietness she turned to face the water too. As she did, she gasped at scene before her. "It's beautiful"

"Happy Birthday Sarai. I know it's not much but I hope you like it." Davide took Sarai's hand into his hand. "What are you talking about, this is the best gift I've even gotten" she gave his hand a light squeeze. "Thanks for this gift. Really I thought you didn't know."

"Yeah about that-" Unfortunately or lucky however you wish to see it Davide was not permitted to finish his explanation. The reason being that he just decided to give Sarai a kiss hoping she'd forget about it.

*click*

Breaking apart, Sarai looked around her. "Did you hear something Davide? Oh never mind. Hey do you know if there are any whales around these parts?" "Really, I thought the only Wales was back in Great Britain. Pft" Sarai looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You just had to do that didn't you," she spoke shaking her head.

And so, the two of them stood there admiring the sunset together and only leaving the beach once it had set and the weather had gotten a bit cold.

* * *

**Little Extra On The Side**

"Saaa, so that's what you need the camera for." Spoke a voice over the phone.

"Yeah, it was so cute. I even got a picture of them kissing. It was so sweet. Overall, I'm glad everything in my plan worked out well." Yumi replied through the phone.

"Mm, you definitely seem to be having a lot of fun there. Ah, you did take other pictures as well, am I right?"

"Of course. I got the pictures that you wanted so I'll give you the camera when I come to visit the family again."

"Would you like some copies of them when I finish developing them?"

"Duh, the picture of the two of them is enough of a blackmail to persuade Sarai-chan to do things" Yumi had an evil grin on her face she continued to talk to the person on said phone.

"Saa, it's getting late. You should go to bed now. You still have school tomorrow."

"Right, good-night Aniki"

"Good-night Yumi"

*click*

"Saa, it seems another one of her plans went well." Turning around and going to bed, one Fuji Syuusuke fell asleep smiling like he always do.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it and sorry if it seems to be a bit of a rush. I was up late for a week working on projects and other random stuff. Please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it since I need to work on my writing more.  Plus this is kind of a little side thing of another story I'm starting to write, so thanks for reading again.

(P.S. Anne, don't kill me with a spork. I want to live you know. Anyways Happy Birthday.)


End file.
